Emma
Emma (エマ Ema) is the main female protagonist of the series Magico written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. She's an Echidna and must undergo and complete the ritual of Magico to seal the power of Echidna. She's the fiancée of Shion to get rid of her dark magic power but also because he has helped her a lot throughout the series. Appearance She has a messy brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a pink dress and a green jacket and a dark red long gloves. She wears high heels, first she was wearing messy clothes which she can be related to be as a hobo. Personality She has a calm and warm hearted personality but doesn't know anything about love because she was locked up for 16-years in an unknown house in the forest. Because of this she has little to no lnowledge of outside world. She's able to help peoples a lot even when her life is starting to be on the line just like she had done to Shion. Normally she'd rather wish to die because of her magic powers but she believes that Shion will help her which stated that she will agree marrying him and will look forward to the future with him. She doesn't have any recollection of her memories and thus why she makes a relapsing short outline. Since the time that she has been locked she cannot cook or clean. She seems to make a great bond with Shion as his future wife and doesn't care what Shion has done in the past. Plot Overview First Ritual Arc She was first seen in the Magic City called Hawk Eye Kingdom. A wedding has been undergoing for a king of Hawk Eye, it turns out that she was walking to the king but when the king approaches like a pervert, she cried out how this was happening. An overview of her first arrival in the city is shown, she is happy that she has appeared in Hawk City and someone also already invited her for some tea. She then tough that the man was talking to an doll which the man said that he was talking to her. She then says that it is ridiculous because there are many prettier girls around. He then says that he only wants to have her when suddenly other peoples are coming saying that they has seen Emma earlier and ask her to marry with them. She is excited about how frogs and crows were like this back in the countryside. Well on the continuing of the marriage the king said that he wanna have a kiss but she don't wanna have it. She then says that he must let her go and that the king must be with someone more beautifuler than her and ask him why he wanna have something with her. The king says that he doesn't know it and calls the situation mysterious. After than an old woman tries to tell the king something, they are then hearing some voice which contains to be a dragon. They're then becoming in a huge shock which the King obey his knights into battle station. Emma thinks that the dragon is going to eat them but inside the dragon's mouth there is a boy named Shion saying that he came here to pick her up. Emma is still in shock about what has happened which suddenly Shion takes Emma whit his broom in the mouth of the dragon. The King wonders what has happened which the old lady has told him that he was charmed by Emma's "Magic Power" and explains about Echinada. At the place of of Shion, she tough that she was in heaven after that she was getting swallowed by the dragon. She then says that is is pretty beautiful because there is a great place inside an dragon. Shion then says that it is nothing and opens a bottle which contains to change of clothes. Shion replaced Emma's old clothes with new ones via an magic bottle, she's then thanking Shion to wear fancy clothes which that Shion says again that it was nothing. Inside the house of Shion, Emma sees a talking cat reading a book welcoming her, she then introduce herself asking the name of Shion. Shion then doesn't seem to response back which Emma were thinking that he has something with sadness. Shion then ask her to eat but Emma turns it down. After that Shion has transformed the dinner Emma is then able to eat. After that Shion introduce himself to her she then doesn't listen and says that she doesn't has no any money and that she was only drinking. She then ask her about what has happened in the city which Shion explains that she is an Echinada. She's then scared after hearing that she holds an dark power to destroy the earth. Anise then tells her that she must have a heart shape birthmark on her chest which she were undress herself a little seeing the birthmark. She then says that she couldn't believe it and tells Shion that she was locked up and that her dream was to go beyond the briar. She then says that everything has been burned down and the armored men where gone and knew that she was locked up because she's an Echinada and doesn't know what to do. Shon then says that she must whether run or hide. At the end Shion ask Emma to marry him to change into a regular girl, but Emma then says that she never went out with a boy before. Emma where been unstable after that Echinada has controlled her mind. Shion tells Emma that she must put on the ring to disable the magic, Emma says that she must let him down which that Shion recalls about the past and that he will make her the happiest girl in the world. She then hugs Shion saying that she will look forward to the future which that they are holding hands. The next day, She sees a map of Magico by Shion. Shion then shows here where they are now, which she says that they are now at the beginning. She then ask Shion if he created all that for her, Shion says yes and she thanked him. After that Shion has explained that the rituals are divined in two types he then tells him what their first ritual is. She then looks at the ring and after that Anise says that Shion is much better than the king but he's a weirdo, she then ask if she hates him. She then says that she don't and thanked him that Shion is risking his life for completing the ritual. Shion then screams of shyness to her, while they are looking each other with shy. After that Anise were saying that an kiss is also an ritual, she is then become prepared to kiss Shion. After that Shion stopped the kiss, Shion then gives Emma an room. After that she sees it, she then is very impressed asking Shion what this place is. Shion then saying it is an magic room. Emma then thanks Shion again which that they are the only two in the run which that Shion runs like a girl. She then went in Shion's room while that Shion awakes touching her Brest. After that Shion has screamed and that Shion ask why Emma is in his room, she then says that husband and wife must sleep with each other which she reads that in a book. Since Emma became Shion's wife, she will act like an wife, which she starts cooking for him, Anise does't like it, Emma then says that it is the first time she cooked and where been almost killing herself. She then is starting to clean but within 10 minutes she were been also failed to clean. After that Shion where been holding her down, she then says that Shion knows a lot of spells and that he must be really smart. After that she heard that Shion has defeated a thousand agiri dragon with only his broom, she became very impressed of it. She then says that she will take any ritual, after that Shion where asking something to her she response saying that she already died and she's happy that she has met him. She then says that she will be his wife and look forward to the future to be together with him, at the end Shion says that he will save her which they finally kiss with each other. She then thanked him for the kiss which at the end they arrives at the castle. They are then where They arrived at their first step for their ritual. Emma says that the castle where covered the island completely. She then says that the person who owns the castle must be very rich. After that Anise says that the person who lives in the castle own a piece of the Rubeus Manastone, she then says that she will pour him out asking for the Rubeus Manastone, Shion then says if it doesn't works he will then go over with ka-boom but then Emma says what ka-boom is. After that Shion where been burning up his money to get into the castle, Emma went then somewhere after being found she where saying that she went off to see new things. After seeing the multi-billionaire Marouni Gate and seeing how rude he is, Anise then says that Emma must ask him for the Reubus Manastone but she's afraid, while suddenly Shion attacks him saying that it is fun. After the attack that Shion caused to Gate, he then start to tell everyone who Shion really is. Emma says that he did all that because to rescue someone grabbing the slave kids saying that she's with him too. At the end of the battle, she were saying no matter what peoples are saying about Shion, she likes him. Purge Arc After the attack at the castle on Eden, Emma happily sees that the slavery children's are back by their mother which she wonders how it feels like to have parents. After hearing from Anise that she must be careful with stranger she says that she will. After that Shion has now a bad reputation in Magico which she has been defending him but Shion has pulled her back. She then falls down which that they took her on a park a short walk away from the city seeing that the mark of Echidna has been growing darker. After that Shion finished the "Decoration" ritual, an part of Echidna's body has been sealed preventing her for using any actions. Her birthmark has been changed normal which she were been acting alright ready for the next one. After that Anise told what the next ritual is, they then head off for their next ritual. After that they where been attacked by Luu and that Luu and Shion has an argument with each other, she takes Luu to her breasts saying that she's only a child and that childes making mistakes. She then obtains respect by Luu for defending her and that he breasts are also so warm. Relationship Shion She has a long time relationship with Shion, she ask Shion if she wanna have some bread after seeing that he's extremely exhausted. She has told him that he was making weird noises and say that she is also weird either and ask if everyone is also like him. She then says that the guard might notice that he's around here and says to him that he must hurry and take some bread. The ropes with dorns were been growing which striking her arm. Shion then says that she is bleeding but she says that he must take the bread because she saw him crying lying on the ground and that it will make him better. Shion then takes it and eats it starting that he loves her. But Emma doesn't seems to remember it but goes forward with him. Anise She is surprised that Anise can talk. She listen most of the times to her because she's a lot smarter than Shion. Anise cares more about Emma than Shion because Emma has a death rate curse. Luu After that Shion where been disrespecting her she then took her to her breasts saying that she's just an child and that's what they do. Luu then later accepts them as their friends. Trivia * Her names comes a Old-German meaning Ermen meaning Whole and Universe. Category:Female Characters